I Don't Want To Know
by clumzyb15
Summary: Clary has a secret and goes to Simon to tell him, though he just might be better off not knowing. What will Simon do with this secret? Will Clary tell Jace? Post-series. Jace/Clary with some Clary/Simon friendship. Better than the summary let's on, I promise.
1. I Don't Want to Know

**This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks I'm sorry. This is set about six years in the future. Jace is 22 and Clary is 21 and they have been married for 3 years. So, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

"Simon, be careful!" Clary chided her best friend as he tossed the small boy into the air, catching him as he fell. "Even the Accords wouldn't stop Jace from killing you if you dropped him."

"Calm down, Fray. We're fine!" The daylighter rolled his eyes before setting the boy down and going to sit next to his friend on the couch. The toddler plopped down onto the floor, pouting at no longer being thrown through the air. He was only three years old but was already a thrill seeker like his father. He quickly got over it as he crawled over to his toy seraph blade that he kept with him at all times. Clary just shook her head at her son with a small smile as Simon gave her a curious look.

"So, what brings you and Lil' Max here today?" He asked. She looked at him like she was hiding something. For the past couple of days, Clary had been acting strange. She would space out more than usual and hasn't been eating as much as usual. If it was Isabelle's cooking, that was one thing but when she turned down Maryse's cooking, then you knew something was wrong.

"What? I can't just hang out with my best friend?" She questioned.

"Not when you call me in a panic to see if I'm home before hanging up without telling me what's wrong, then showing up at my apartment ten minutes later, fine as a cucumber." Simon said.

"You know I never really got that expression, 'fine as a cucumber', I mean can a cucum-"

"Spill it, Fray." Simon interrupted her as she tried to change the subject. She sighed, knowing that she was caught.

"I'm pregnant." She confessed, a ball of nerves collecting in the pit of her stomach, waiting for his reaction. Simon kept looking at her, frozen and unresponsive. After a couple of minutes, Clary started to worry that he was in some sort of shock; a cry of triumph came from Lil' Max as he stabbed a stuffed animal with his seraph blade as if it were a demon. This seemed to have knocked Simon out of his frozen state as both him and Clary looked over at the beaming child. Simon looked back over at Clary, panic starting to show on his face.

"Please tell me that Jace already knows?" He asked.

Clary looked down at her twisted hands in her lap and mumbled a quiet "No."

If Simon were still human, he wouldn't have heard her mumbling but being a vampire with perfect hearing, he heard her just fine. He dropped his head into his hands and let out a groan.

"Damn it, Clary! You know what happened the last time you told me you were pregnant before Jace! I barely got out of those ropes before that Ravenor demon could eat me!" Simon said into his palms, wincing at the memories of his narrow escape.

"Oh come off it, Simon. You weren't in any real danger and Jace isn't going to do anything to you this time either." Clary protested rolling her eyes. He was blowing this way out of proportions. It wasn't like Jace would have actually let him get eaten by that Ravenor demon. _I mean, we made him Max's godfather for crying out loud! _"Besides, I think having Max has tamed Jace a bit."

Simon looked up at her with incredibility at her statement, "No it hasn't! It's only made his ego worse now that he has a mini-Jace running around!" He pointed to Max, who was still playing with his toy blade, handling it with such a skill, it was as if he has been wielding a sword his whole three years of life; which he has. Of course being the son of two legendary Shadowhunters and his father the best in the world, it was a wonder that he didn't come out of the womb holding a seraph blade. It was true though, Max was Jace's mini-me, physically and personality wise. He possessed the same mischievousness that his father had and showed signs of being just as witty. He also looked like a carbon copy of Jace, all except for the eyes which were the same emerald green as his mother's, for which Jace was happy about.

Before Clary could respond, her cell phone started vibrating from her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, Alec and I just got back to the Institute. Where'd you and Max go?" Jace's curious voice rang out through the line.

"Oh Jace!" Clary exclaimed, shooting Simon a look before answering, "Max and I just wanted to pay Simon a visit. That's all, nothing else. Everything's fine." She said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. From the way Simon was looking at her, she could tell she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Clary, are you okay? You sound panicky. Is Max alright?" Jace questioned. He sounded as if he was close to grabbing a cab and rushing over here, blades flying.

"No we're fine. We'll be home shortly." Clary said, quickly hanging up the phone too panicked to say goodbye. She sat for a minute trying to calm her racing heart. How the hell was she going to tell Jace that he was going to be a father again? Will he be excited? Will he be angry? Does he even want more children? Of course, he was a wonderful father to Max, even if he had his doubts at first and was afraid he would become like Valentine.

For months, they spent nights with Jace talking about his fears and Clary reassuring him that he would be an amazing dad. Once she started showing, Jace would lay down by her stomach and rub it, whispering promises and telling our child how much he already loved him. But it wasn't until Maxwell Stephen Lightwood entered the world and Jace held him for the first time that he knew he could never become like Valentine because he loved his son too much to even think about hurting him or causing him pain. Now, Jace was the best father any child could ask for but they had never really talked about having more children.

Simon decided to take pity on Clary, seeing that she was having a mental freak out. He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Clary, don't freak out. Everything is going to be okay." He reassured her. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"How do you know that? I'm only twenty-one years old! How am I supposed to handle two kids?" She sniffled. As she blinked, the tears started running down her cheeks.

"Because you have me, and you have Jace and Isabelle and your mom and a lot of other people who love you and care for you. That's how I know. Now stop you're crying, go to the Institute and tell Jace that you're having his baby and he's just going to have to deal with it!" Simon said earning a chuckle from Clary. He felt his heart warm a bit at the fact that he was still able to make her laugh when she was down.

Taking Simon's advice, Clary wiped her tears away, grabbed her and Max's coats, putting them on before picking him up in the middle of his stuffed demon hunting, and gave him a kiss on his temple. He looked up at Clary, studying her face for a minute, before giving her a beaming smile, melting Clary's heart and giving her the reassurance that she was going to be fine. He was just like Jace, making her feel better with just a look.

"Let's all just hope that this one is a mini-Clary. We don't need any more Jace's running around." Simon said, walking Clary to the door, "Though this little guy isn't too bad." He smiled at Max, fist bumping his little fist that wasn't currently grasping his seraph blade.

"Bye bye, Uncle Si." Max waved as Clary opened the door. As she walked out into the hallway, Simon called her name. She looked back at him standing in the doorway.

"Next time you find out you're with child, I don't want to know." He told her with semi-seriousness.

"Goodbye, Simon." Clary said, trying not to roll her eyes. Simon closed the door as she started walking to the apartment lobby that led to the streets of New York.

As Clary stood in the Institute elevator, waiting for it to stop, she thought about how she was going to tell Jace. She could make him dinner using baby foods. No, that was too corny. This was Jace, it had to be good. She could send him on some sort of scavenger hunt all over the Institute. No, that's just a lot of work on her part. No thank you.

Before Clary could think of anything else, the elevator stopped moving and opened on the hallway of the Institute. In the hallway Jace and Isabelle seemed to be having a conversation but stopped when they heard the elevator open.

Max pulled his hand out of Clary's and ran to Jace, yelling, "Daddy!" before leaping into his arms.

"Hey buddy, how's my little man?" Jace asked, love shining in his eyes as he looked at Max.

"Me and Mommy got to see Uncle Si! And on our way home, we got a cookie!" Max said with all the excitement of a three year old. Clary walked over to them after hanging both her and Max's coats on the coat rack.

"Really? That's so cool!" Jace said before turning to Clary and giving her a quick kiss, "Hey babe."

"Hey. I see you and Magnus sure enjoyed you're shopping spree, Isabelle." Clary said, eyeing the many shopping bags that were littered around Isabelle's feet.

"Yes we did. Magnus and I are shopping soul mates." Isabelle said, picking up some of the shopping bags. Her perfectly sculpted brows furrowed as she tried to pick all the bags up.

"Don't let Alec hear you say that." Jace said, watching her struggle with amusement. She looked up at Jace and Max.

"Hey Max, want to help Aunty Izzy carry her bags to her room?" Isabelle asked, putting a fake smile on hoping to convince her nephew.

"No way, Aunty Izzy! Your room is scary. There's glitter _everywhere_!" Max threw his little arms up, shaking his head in horror.

Isabelle scowled at her nephew, mumbling, "You're such a guy." Hefting all of her bags into her arms, she looked at Jace, "I blame you."

"I taught him well." Jace said with a smirk. When Isabelle left with her bags in tow, Clary looked over at Jace and knew it was time to tell him.

"Hey Max, honey, why don't you go play while I talk to daddy." Clary told him. Jace looked at her with curiosity and confusion.

"Okay Mommy, I'll go see if Uncle Alec wants to fight." Max said as Jace put him down on the floor. After he toddled off to look for Alec, Jace looked at Clary.

"Is everything alright, Clary?" Jace asked. She could already see all the different theories Jace had running through his head.

"Everything's fine; How about we sit down for a minute." Clary said, grabbing Jace's hand and leading him over to the couches in the living area, sitting down with Jace next to her. worry started to cloud his face.

"So, I don't really know how to say this-" Clary started before Jace interrupted her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Jace asked panicked. Clary looked at him confused.

"Breaking up with you? Why would I break up with you?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. Unfortunately, she still couldn't do the "one-eyebrow" thing.

"I don't know. Maybe you realized you didn't want to always have to fight women off of _this_." He said, waving a hand at himself. Clary narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Unfortunately Jace, when I married you, I had already done my fair share of fighting women off of _that_." Clary mockingly waved her hand at him. "So no, I am not breaking up with you over that. I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Fine, what do you need to talk about?" He said, trying to hold back his snarky comments.

"Jace, I'm-" But before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a throat clearing from the doorway. Jace and Clary looked over and saw Alec holding Max in one arm and holding something else in his other hand.

"What is it, Alec?" Clary snapped. She blushed, not having meant to sound so harsh. Alec looked like he was blushing too as he looked at them.

"Um, Max and I were fighting, play fighting of course, until Max had to go to the bathroom." Alec said hesitantly, "He used your bathroom."

"Okay Alec. No need to note us on his bodily functions." Jace said, confused on why Alec was telling them this. Clary too, was confused on why this news was relevant to anything. Alec looked down at the thing in his hand. It looked like some sort of stick.

"Well, he found this in the, uh, trash can." Alec said, looking directly at Clary now. She looked closer at what the thing in Alec's hand, her eyes widening when she realized that it was the pregnancy test that she had taken this morning. She had made sure to wrap it in toilet paper and put it in the trash can before she rushed over to Simon's but she must not have wrapped it very good in her haste if her three year old son was able to find it and dig it out.

"What is it?" Jace asked, the only one in the room who hadn't already figured out what it was.

"It's a sensor, Daddy! Duh!" Max said from Alec's arms. Okay, Jace and Max were the only ones in the room who hadn't already figured out what it was.

"A sensor? That's not a sensor, Buddy." Jace said, confused on why his son thought the stick was a sensor when he has clearly been taught what a sensor was and what it looked like.

"Yes it is. It has a positive sign on it! That means there's demons and you and Uncle Alec have to go kill it." Max explained. Clary snapped out of her state of shock and quickly stood up, walking over to Alec and Max.

"Oh, baby, what the imagination you have!" She said, snatching the test out of Alec's hand and holding it out of Jace's view.

"Clary, what is he talking about?" Jace said, standing up. She turned to face him.

"I don't know, Jace. He obviously gets his over-active imagination from you." She accused as she held the stick behind her back.

"What's behind your back?" Jace asked suspicion in his tone.

"Nothing." Clary said, trying to fake a smile but it probably came out as a grimace. Jace wasn't fooled as he strode over to Clary. He narrowed his eyes at her. Alec had the good sense to realize that this was a good time to leave, taking Max with him.

"Clary, what are you hiding?" He asked, not believing her denial.

"Nothing, Jace. I'm not hiding anything." Clary said but her denial was only halfhearted as she started to break down. Jace could see her resolve start to weaken, so he grabbed both sides of her face and brought her lips up to his. The kiss was slow at first but soon built up quickly. Clary opened her mouth a little bit as Jace slid his tongue into her mouth, both tongues massaging each other. Clary let out a slight moan, Jace smirked slightly, knowing that she was fully distracted as he reached around her and pulled the mysterious object from her hand. Pulling his mouth away from Clary's, he brushed his lips across her's before looking down at the stick. Clary was still in a daze from the kiss. By the time she snapped out of it, Jace had already saw what the object was and what exactly it said. She looked up at his face, nervous for his reaction.

"Clary, what is this?" Jace said, his voice sounding strained with some unknown emotion. Suddenly, Simon's earlier words came to Clary as she took a deep breath and stomped her foot.

"I'm pregnant with your baby and you're just going to have to deal with it!" She announced with absolute determination. Jace looked at her with that unknown emotion but Clary could see some amusement there too.

"Did you just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies." He said, looking like he was trying not to laugh, though it looked like it would have been hysterical laughing. Clary sighed in exasperation.

"Damn it, Jace. I'm telling you something important!" She said, slumping a little bit.

"I know and I'm trying to process this all." He said, still looking at the test in his hand. Suddenly, he looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"You're pregnant." He stated. Clary nodded her head.

"We're having another baby." He said, Clary nodded again, waiting for his reaction, though what she got wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"We're having a baby!" Jace exclaimed, tossing the stick behind him and grabbing Clary from around her waist and lifting her up into his arms, crashing his lips to hers. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and wound her arms around his neck. Before they could get any deeper into the kiss though, Jace broke it off. Clary looked at him with confusion.

"Does Simon know?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her, not liking the idea of his wife going to someone other than him with this kind of thing, even if she _has_ known them her whole life.

"What? No." Clary only hesitated for a moment but it was enough to tell Jace that she was lying. She captured his lips with hers trying to distract him.

"Liar." He mumbled against her lips before deepening the kiss. Later, he would give her a stern talking and maybe even send some Ravenor demons over to Simon, but as of now, Jace was just going to love the woman who was the mother of his children, who was his wife, and the woman that he has been in love with for six years and would love for the rest of his life, and if there was a life after this one, he would love her then too.

**Fin**

**Like I said, this is my first Fanfic. Let me know what you think. Rate & Review. **


	2. Girls Are Icky!

**Here is more of the story that I got wonderful reactions to! You guys are all wonderful and I hope that you all love this as much as you did before. I'm not sure how long this will be but I have some ideas for a few more chapters, so I hope they work out. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

"Okay sleepy boy, it's bed time for you." Jace Lightwood said, picking up his three year old son from his child sized armchair in the Library, where he was currently trying to fight off sleep as he read his beginner's textbook on demonology.

That's right. While other children his age were just learning their ABC's, Maxwell Lightwood was learning to read the pages of Latin scriptures over demons. Though unlike Jace, who was forced to learn different languages at a young age at the hand of Valentine, Max learned purely because he enjoyed it and wanted to one day be as great of a Shadowhunter as his father.

"I'm not sleepy, Daddy." The small boy argued but the sluggish tone in his voice gave him away.

"Yeah, well, if your mother finds out that I let you stay up pass your bedtime again, we'll both be sorry." Jace said carrying the boy down the hall. When he got to Max's room, he laid him down in his toddler bed, pulling the blankets up to cover him. After giving him a kiss on the forehead and switching on the nightlight by his bedside, Jace stood up to leave but was stopped when a little voice called for him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Buddy?" Jace answered, wondering what it was the little boy wanted.

"Is Mommy having a baby?" The boy asked looking up at his father with tired curiosity in his eyes as he remembered something his Aunt Izzy said to Mommy about shopping for baby clothes a few days ago. Jace sat back down on the bed wondering how to answer the question. It had only been a few days since he found out that Clary was pregnant and they had yet to tell Max that he was getting a brother or sister. Jace had kind of been hoping that Clary would actually be there to do all the talking. There was no real way to talk himself out of this since Max would keep him there all night until he got a straight answer, so Jace just decided to go with total honesty.

"Yes Max, Mommy is having a baby; which means that you're going to be a big brother." He said, hoping that the boy would be happy about the news.

"I'm getting a brother?" Max asked more awake now at the prospect of getting a brother.

"Well it may be a girl." Jace informed him.

"No, I don't want a sister. I want a brother." Max demanded stubbornly.

"That's not really something that I can control, Bud." Jace tried reasoning with the stubborn three year old. Why he so shocked by the amount of stubborn in the small boy was a wonder to him. Just look at his parents. He could go on all night, Jace thought as he looked over at the clock on the wall. 10:30. Deciding to just appease him for now, Jace looked back at Max.

"How about you go to sleep and I will make sure you get a brother?" Jace asked knowing that he'll probably regret this later. Max beamed with delight as he quickly agreed, shutting his eyes and turning on his side. Jace gave him another kiss on the temple and left the room hoping that he wouldn't later eat his words.

* * *

"So Max, what do you think about having a little brother or sister?" Isabelle asked from her seat on Magnus' couch; she was sitting by Simon who had his arm over her shoulder. Jace and Clary were sitting together in an armchair with Clary sitting in Jace's lap, his arms wrapped around her and his hands resting on her stomach. Even though she wasn't showing yet, he still loved the idea that their child was growing inside of her.

Demon activity had been slow for the past couple of days and with nothing to do, they had all decided to just hang out at Magnus' apartment and even though Magnus pretended to barely tolerate the Shadowhunters and vampire with the exception of Alec, he couldn't pretend that he didn't enjoy having the excuse to draw pictures with the three year old as he sat next to Max, coloring a picture of a fairy with Alec observing from beside him.

Max looked up from his drawing and shrugged his little shoulders at Isabelle's question, "I don't know. I don't wanna share my toys with him." He said before going back to his drawing of an Oni Demon. It sometimes creeped people out just how much Max looked like Clary when he was drawing. Even though he had Jace's face, he had Clary's expressions. He even stuck his little tongue out of the side like her when he was really concentrating on something but it was just another example of how much he was like his parents.

"So, you think it's a boy?" Isabelle asked him curiously.

"I know it's a boy." Max stated with complete confidence. Jace grinned from his spot in the armchair.

"What makes you so sure Max; it could be a little girl." Isabelle said.

"Because Daddy said so." He answered. Jace remained relaxed even as he received glares from both his wife and his sister.

"But wouldn't you like a sister, honey?" Clary asked. She didn't know what she would do if Max ended up hating his new sibling; add that with her already crazy emotions and Clary found herself trying to fight off tears.

"No, girls are icky and gross." Max protested.

"You tell them, Max!" Alec commented before Isabelle reached over and smacked him in the back of his head. "OW!"

Turning back to Max, Isabelle tried reasoning with him.

"But your mommy and I are both girls and we're not icky and gross!"

"Mommy's not icky because she's Mommy." Max reasoned. Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"What about me, Max?" She asked him.

"You wear paint on your face. Mommy always says painting on yourself is icky and so that makes you icky, Aunty Izzy!" He explained. His answer made Isabelle's jaw drop while everyone else busted with laughter.

"Magnus wears makeup and he's not icky!" Isabelle exclaimed in outrage. She got off the couch and knelt down by Max so that she could be more eye level with him.

Max just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Uncle Maggie's a boy." As if it was as simple as could be. Magnus looked at Isabelle with glowing smugness but this answer did nothing to calm down Isabelle. She turned to Jace and Clary, pointing an accusing finger at the both of them.

"Do you see what you are doing to this innocent child?" She turned back towards Max and cupped his face with her hands. "This sweet, sweet boy who once loved his Aunty Izzy. What am I now? I'm icky!" She complained.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Isabelle, quit being so dramatic."

"What? You try being despised by your own flesh and blood!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Well, technically you're not actually related." Alec chimed in from beside Magnus.

Isabelle threw her hands up into the air. "Oh, well just kick a girl when she's already down!"

"Oh Isabelle, you're blowing this way out of proportions! You don't really think Aunty's icky, do you Max?" Clary asked her son. Max just gave a little nod, not satisfying Isabelle one bit as hurt shot through her. With a pout on her face, she stood up off the ground and turned on the ball of her feet walking to the door.

"Fine, I see I'm not wanted here. I guess I'll just leave then." She said, grabbing her coat from the coat rack.

"Izzy, don't be like that!" Clary called over to her but Isabelle didn't listen as she opened the door and left the apartment.

"That was a bit dramatic. Even for Isabelle." Alec said, stunned by his sister's actions. Max looked up at Clary from the floor with tears in his emerald green eyes.

"Mommy, did I upset Aunty Izzy?" He sniffled trying to hold in his tears because big boys don't cry. Clary bent down and gathered him in her arms, setting him on her lap.

"No baby, Aunty Izzy just had a couple of things to do." Clary tried explaining as she ran her hands through Max's golden curls. Simon sighed as he stood up off the couch.

"I guess I'll go talk to her and see what's up." He said as he grabbed his coat and left.

Silence filled the apartment as everyone wondered the same thing.

_What in the world was up with Isabelle._

**And there is the second part to this little fanfic. I don't really know how I feel about this, there are some parts that I like and some that I think could have been better. But I'll let you all be the judge of that, So REVIEW and let me know what you think and tell me if you want more!**_  
_


	3. Wonder Woman

**Here is the third chapter to this little story I have going and I must say that the only reason I haven't lost inspiration or motivation for this is the fact that you wonderful people who review this are the ones that keep me going and just make my day. So thank you very much!**

Simon was only walking for a couple of minutes before he spotted Isabelle sitting on a park bench by herself. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"What was that?" He asked straight forward. Isabelle ignored him as she continued to stare at her hands in her lap.

"Come on Isabelle. I know when something's wrong. What is it?" He questioned. She looked up keeping her gaze forward, still not looking at him but Simon could tell that she had been crying. Her deep brown eyes were rimmed red and her face was flushed in a way that Simon would have found cute if it wasn't caused from Isabelle crying. It unnerved him a bit to see her like this. Isabelle was the strongest person he knew and has only ever seen her cry twice in the past four years he has known her - the night her brother, Max died and a couple of years ago, when they had a movie night at his apartment and she watched Titanic for the first time. She still thinks Rose is a bitch who should have just moved her ass over.

"It was nothing. I was just being stupid." She grumbled with a pout on her face but Simon knew better than that.

"You wouldn't have stormed out of there like that if it was nothing." He said. Isabelle huffed with frustration.

"I was just hurt, okay?" Isabelle admitted, finally looking at him. "When Max called me icky, it hurt my feelings."

"But Iz, He's three years old. Of course he finds every girl, other than Clary, icky." Simon tried reasoning. He didn't quite get why Isabelle was so affected by what Max said. She looked back down at her clasped hands. After a few seconds of silence, she started talking.

"I was never really close to Max… my brother I mean." She confessed, "He was always reading his little comics and I was always either training or shopping, so we never really talked or spent any time together." She paused as unshed tears finally escaped, running down her cheeks. "When he died, I felt so guilty. It was all my fault that he died."

"No, no it wasn't. You didn't do anything wrong." Simon tried reasoning.

"But that's exactly my point! I didn't do anything! He was a defenseless little boy and I couldn't even protect him!" She sobbed as all the tears finally caught up to her and poured out. She cried into her hands as Simon rubbed her back, letting her get it all out. Once she settled down enough to stop crying, they sat in silence as she tried to catch her breath. When she was able to breathe normally again, she continued.

"I thought that I would never be able to make up for the time I lost with him and for not protecting him. So when Lil' Max was born, I felt like it was a second chance for me. A way for me to start over and at least be there for this Max and now... I've failed because he hates me." She said. Simon wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter into his side as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Isabelle. Sweet, sensitive, naive Isabelle. Max does not hate you. How could he? Your the aunt that let's him eat cookies before bed. His favorite superhero is Wonder Woman because she reminds him of you. So don't doubt for a second that he does not love you." Simon assured her.

"But I'm not even really his aunt. We're not actually blood related like Alec so helpfully pointed out!" Isabelle said a bit bitterly. Simon gave her a look of incredibility.

"Really? After all this time and all the things we have dealt with, you still believe that what makes people a family is something as little as DNA? Isabelle, I am disappointed in you!" He said with mocking shame. Isabelle let out a soft laugh and lightly punched him in the chest.

"Okay, shut up. I know it takes more than DNA to make a family."

"Yes and what you have with Max and Jace and Clary is a family." Simon said, cupping the side of her face with his hand and resting his forehead on hers. Isabelle looked into his eyes for a second before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you." She mumbled against his kiss.

"You're welcome." Simon replied back. Isabelle pulled back from the kiss and punched him harder in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Taken by surprise, Simon's face was a look of shock as he lightly wheezed in pain, trying to catch his breath again.

"Never call me naive or sensitive again." Isabelle warned darkly. Nodding his head quickly and wheezing out a "Got it!", he winced holding a thumbs up.

"Perfect!" Isabelle smiled brightly as she pecked him on the cheek and stood up from the park bench. She held out a hand for him to grab as he also stood up from the park bench.

"Now I have to go apologize for going all psycho on everyone!" Isabelle said a bit chagrined. She was not one to apologize for her actions.

"Oh don't worry. everyone's used to it by now." Simon sighed, still rubbing his chest as he looked ahead of him, not noticing the way Isabelle paused in the middle of the sidewalk. He kept walking but was suddenly jerked back by their connecting hands. He looked at her in confusion but quickly backtracked his words when he saw the look on her face.

"I mean, uh, they, um, understand tha-" Isabelle held up her hand, making him stop his babbling. When he saw the small smile on her face, he knew he wasn't in any real trouble. A grin appeared on his own face as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. After pulling away, they finally made their way down the sidewalk. When they walked to the end of the street together, they went their separate way since Simon couldn't go to the Institute with her, vampirism and all. He left to go to his apartment in Brooklyn as she headed towards the Institute.

* * *

Isabelle was standing in the kitchen, putting cookies on a plate when she heard the elevator open on the hallway. Hearing footsteps heading for the kitchen, she quickly threw the cookies packaging into the trashcan just as Clary walked in with Max in her arms. She seemed surprised and a bit cautious to see Isabelle in the kitchen.

"Hey Izzy, you feeling alright?" Clary asked hesitantly as she sat Max down on the counter top and took a seat on one of the bar stools. He seemed to be keeping his head down with his blonde curls falling in his face, covering his eyes.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry about this afternoon. Simon was able to talk some sense into me." Isabelle explained with a convincing smile on her face.

"Well I'm glad your feeling better. Now, what exactly are you doing in the kitchen?" There didn't seem to be a giant mess or a fire anywhere, so Clary knew Isabelle hasn't been cooking recently. Thank God.

"Actually, I wanted to make something, so I made these cookies but _now_," Isabelle gave a dramatic sigh of disappointment, "I don't think I could eat these all by myself. Do you know anyone who loves cookies, Clary?" Isabelle asked Clary but kept her eyes on Max's bent head. Clary soon caught on and followed along.

"I don't know, Isabelle, let's ask Max. Max, honey, do you know anyone who just _loves_ cookies?" Clary asked, pushing his curls off his forehead with her hand so that she could look at his face. He gave a little nod of his head, glancing up at his mother.

"Oh really? Who?" She asked him. They both heard him when he gave a soft spoken answer. "Me."

"Is that so, Max? Well then do you want a cookie?" Isabelle asked him, holding up the plate of cookies for him to see.

"Uh, Isabelle... are those safe?" Clary hesitated for a moment. They looked alright to her, but with Isabelle's track record in the kitchen, she didn't really want to risk her son to it. Isabelle scowled a bit offended as she silently pointed to the trash can where the discarded cookie packaging was sticking out. Like she would actually make her nephew eat her cooking! She only did it to Jace and Alec because it was funny to watch and they sometimes deserved it.

Max didn't notice the silent conversation as he looked longingly at the cookies... well, as longingly as a three year old could be. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what to do next. He still thought Aunty Izzy was upset with him and didn't want to upset her more by taking her cookies. But then again, she said herself that she couldn't eat them all by herself and he_ really_ wanted a cookie.

Isabelle noticed his hesitation and held the plate out more as encouragement. Max slowly crawled on top of the counter to the plate and hesitantly grabbed a cookie. For the first time since Clary and him entered the kitchen, he looked up at Isabelle's face. She didn't look angry like he thought she would, she was smiling at him and he soon questioned what he was thinking. This was Aunty Izzy, his favorite aunt. She was the one that watched him when Mommy and Daddy went out and even let him have cookies before bedtime. His face stretched into a big grin as he reached his arms up to his aunt.

Isabelle smiled as she set the plate down and picked Max up off the counter and held him in her arms as he ate his cookie. Clary smiled at them as she left the room, letting the two have their moment in private.

After Max finished his cookie, he looked up at Isabelle.

"I'm sorry that I made you sad, Aunty." He apologized. Isabelle handed him another cookie since he was eyeballing the plate.

"There's no need to be sorry, sweetie. I was just being my silly self again." She said.

"I guess I should be used to your silliness by now." Max nodded in agreement. Isabelle laughed at his answer.

"Thanks a lot, you cookie monster." The little boy just giggled as he munched on his cookies.

Isabelle may never get over the guilt and pain of not being there for her little brother when he needed her the most, but she was determined to be there for this Max. She would help protect him from the monsters that were sure to come after him, what with his lineage. She would comfort him whenever he needed it. Hell, she would even read those stupid anime comics with him if he turned out to be like his mother and uncle, though she doubted Jace would ever let that happen. No matter what, she will be there for him.

Forever and always, she will be his Wonder Woman.

**AWW! this one was a bit more emotional since it had Isabelle talking about Max. I really like how this turned out, I'm sorry if it's a bit to corny and cheesy for you. I will continue this more soon and I will probably center back on Clary's pregnancy. I'm not really sure what the baby gender will be yet, so if you have any idea, PM me and feel free to suggest names too! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! OH ALSO... how many of you are excited about the trailer release friday?! I can't wait!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
